vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dummy March
[[Archivo:39177916_m.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por appleelma.]] Dummy March ''' (La Marcha del Maniquí) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la "Pumpkin & Dummy series". Fue publicada un 16 de noviembre de 2014, actualmente supera las 45 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 290 mil en YouTube. '''Comentario del autor: *''"Humano o maniquí, al final eso no hace una diferencia."'' Intérpretes: Oliver y Kagamine Len (Append Serious y ACT 1) Música, PV y Letra: Momocashew Ilustración: Appleelma *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Inglés dado por la autora. *Traducción al español por AmeNyappy. Inglés= Chilly autumn wind leaves blushes on your skin With your pumpkin baggy, starts another journey What kind of candy? How many will there be? What kind of dirty tricks will you pull out this time? "Hello, Mister Werewolf" "What an ugly tail" "Aren't you ashamed at all?" "Get lost" "You're not invited, stinky bunch" "No one wants you here taking all our fun" Words you speak so loud and proud Go right in my heart and never come out "That's not allowed, break up right now" "Mister Mustard, Mister Ketchup" And you pretend nothing happened Down goes spoon full of floating island Strawberry shortcakes Banana chocolate crêpes No matter how much you eat You will always be empty Espresso jelly Sugar raisin cookies You are dummies All of these are unnecessary "Nice to meet you, Mermaid" "Aren't you over weight?" "Why don't you get more in shape?" "Lazy" "You're not important" "Attention, please" "All eyes on me and me only" Protected by wooden shells Living in a world all by yourselves "There's only one God for us all" "You are wrong and you should burn in Hell" Given up your abilities to think Saying all these words you don't understand Dummies gathered Vulgarly marching across the street "Hey there, open up" "Trick or treat?" "You know that you have no talent" "So stop wasting our oxygen" "You'll never get as great as them" "Did you even try to be a normal person?" "All I have for you is disappointment" "When can I raise my expectations?" Covering my ears won't do anything All your curses pierce through my skin Is it my fault for feeling hurt? Is it my fault for trusting you first? Is it my fault that I heard your curse? Is it my fault that I read your words? You are only dummies without hearts But your faces look exactly like ours Again and again I try to buy Your over-priced "constructive criticism" Tulapeetata Luppashah Tuleeluteffetah Tulalupapa Lah |-| Español= Helado viento de otoño deja sonrojos en tu piel. Con tu bolsa de calabaza, empieza otro día. ¿Qué tipo de caramelo? ¿Cuántos habrá? ¿Qué clase de trucos sucios usarás esta vez? "Hola Señor Hombre Lobo" "Que cola tan fea" "¿No te da vergüenza?" "Piérdete" "No estás invitado, saco apestoso" "Nadie quiere que estés aquí quitando toda la diversión" Palabras que sueltas alto y orgulloso. Van directas a mi corazón y nunca salen. "Eso no está permitido, corta ya" "Señor Mostaza, Señor Ketchup" Y finges que nada ha pasado. Abajo va cucharada de isla flotante. Pastelitos de fresa. Crêpes de chocolate y banana. No importa cuanto comas, siempre estarás vacío. Gelatina de café espresso. Galletas que suben el azúcar. Sois muñeco. Todos estos son innecesarios. "Encantado de conocerte, Sirena" "¿No tienes sobrepeso?" "¿Por qué no intentas ponerte en forma?" "Vaga" "No eres importante" "Atención, por favor" "Todos los ojos en mí y solo en mí" Protegida por conchas de madera. Viviendo en un mundo por su cuenta. "Sólo hay un Dios para todos nosotros" "Estás equivocado y deberías arder en el Infierno" Renunciando a tus habilidades para pensar. Diciendo todas esas palabras que no entiendes. Muñecos reunidos. Marchando vulgarmente por las calles. "Hola, abre" "¿Truco o trato?" "Así que sabes que no tienes talento" "Así que deja de malgastar nuestro oxigeno" "Nunca serás tan bueno como ellos" "¿Acaso has intentado ser una persona normal?" "Todo lo que tengo para ti es decepción" "¿Cuándo podré aumentar mis expectativas?" Cubrir mis oídos no hará nada. Todas vuestras maldiciones atraviesan mi piel. ¿Es mi culpa por sentirme herido? ¿Es mi culpa por confiar en ti al principio? ¿Es mi culpa escuchar tus maldiciones? ¿Es mi culpa leer tus palabras? Solo sois muñecos sin corazón. Pero vuestras caras son exactamente como las nuestras. Una y otra vez intento comprar. Vuestras sobre valoradas "criticas constructivas" Tulapeetata Luppashah Tuleeluteffetah Tulalupapa Lah Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Sin traducción